vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator
Summary The Yautja, known colloquially as the Predators, are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans. The Yautja are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere of mainly methane and thrive on a planet with a harsher climate and much higher temperature than Earth, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. The Predators often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim a trophy from their kills. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engineers. They have been known to deliberately breed Xenomorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Predators. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A (movie version) to 8-C (EU version) physically, potentially High 8-C with the power glove. 9-B to 8-C with Shoulder Cannon, 8-B with Hell-Bubble grenades, 7-B to 6-B with self destruct mechanism Name: Yautja, Hish-Qu-Ten (distinct species of Yautja), "Predators" Origin: Predator Age: Varies, especially on ranking - according to Machiko Noguchi and one Yautja, the lifespan of the average Yautja can reach several thousands of years Height: Movie version - 2.1844 meters (7.16667 feet) EU version - 2.5 meters (8.2021 ft) Weight: Well over 520 lbs. (can easily step on skulls and crush them, shattering a pistol under their weight, and cause a police van's roof to cave in) Classification: Alien civilization. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Experts in close combat and Jehdin martial arts, Experts in long range weapons, Highly resistant to radiation, deadly bacteria/viruses/toxins, electricity, and pain, Super senses (smell, sight, hearing), Able to see all the other wave spectrums, Longevity, Organ manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level to Room level physically (can punch through walls of concrete and really thick pillars of stone with ease, puncture modern tank metal with ease, can restrain young Alien Queens, and can easily demolish an entire scout helicopter within a few blows), potentially Large Building level with the Power Glove (Can rival the melee power of young Predalien Queen). Wall level to Large Building level with the Shoulder Cannon (has obliterated a well-sized transport ship designed to haul human colonies, obliterated military trucks, and a standard blast can bring down Colonial Marine dropships), City Block Level with Hell-Bubble grenade (vaporized a modern day tank and obliterated several buildings along its blast radius), City level to Country level with self-destruct mechanism (revealed in the last cutscene for the Predator mission in AvP:2010 and the first AvP film to yield this much power). Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can effortlessly outrun speeding sports cars and moving so fast to turn into invisible blurs to soldiers' eyes) with at least Supersonic+ Reaction Speed (Can effortlessly dodge military and futuristic gunfire at close range, capable of avoiding sniper rounds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (Easily backhanded a helmeted soldier to death, punched over a moving military truck full of men and supplies, and shattered solid concrete. Clan Leaders are capable of slaughtering Queens larger than seen in movies with just bare hands). At least Class GJ with Power Glove Durability: Large Building level (Can take a barrage of helicopter missiles with little damage, withstand a direct drop ship crash and explosion, take a beating from a Xenomorph Queen, and get struck by lightning without being fazed) Stamina: Very high. They can take multiple gunshots and keep fighting and easily fight off hordes of Xenomorphs. Range: Standard melee range. Much further with ranged weapons and self-destruct device. Standard Equipment: Cloaking devices, medical kits, a self-destruct device, and lots of weapons, ranging from wrist blades and scimitars to plasma-based shoulder cannons. They also possess a "Bio-Mask" used to enhance their vision, help them breathe in places without enough methane, and a variety of other functions. Intelligence: Very high, especially when it comes to technology, tactics, extraterrestrial biology, and astronomy. Yautja possess far higher mental capabilities than humans thanks to their alien psychology. Weaknesses: Their "code of honor" prevents them from killing those who cannot fight back and may limit (removing most or all of their equipment except for a melee weapon, usually wrist blades or even going bare-handed) themselves against prey they deem worthy enough to fight them in melee; so they can give themselves a challenge and their prey, since they don't want their hunts to be too easy and boring. However, there has been occasions where Yautja break the "code of honor" in cases of their opponent rendering the code of honor suicide to go by during hunts. If their bio-mask is removed in an area that lacks methane traces they have difficulty breathing properly. Some can be very overconfident and may toy with their prey, as well, especially lower ranking Yautja. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Races Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tech Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:20th Century Fox Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6